The present invention generally relates to a massage device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hand-held massage device with a removable handle.
Massaging devices for stimulating the skin, muscles and blood circulation are well known. In general, hand-held massage devices are difficult to use on oneself and require the use of a second party in order for a user to avoid having to twist and contort their body in order to reach relatively inaccessible portions of a user's back. Handles on conventional devices have been used to reduce the amount of twisting and contortion necessary for a user to reach those hard-to-get spots, but the handle of the massage device can be obtrusive and make it difficult for a user to manipulate the massage device when the user desires to reach a relatively easy-to-reach spot, such as the user's shoulders or to use conveniently with the hand hold without the requirement of the handle as an obstruction to the therapy. Therefore existing hand-held massagers can be much less effective if they require the presence of a second party to reach the hard-to-get spots on the user's back and if the handle of the device makes it difficult for the user, on their own, to manipulate the device so the user can massage a portion of their body such as their shoulders.
A number of devices have been created for the purpose of providing a massage. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,806, discloses a portable massage unit. However, the massage unit is bulky and its reach limited as the massage applicator is connected to a relatively large power unit by a relatively short cord. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,158, discloses a hand-held massage device having a vibrating head spring mounted on a handle. However, the hand-held device requires the use of a fixed handle and a power cord both of which are permanently attached to the massage device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,530, discloses a hand held electric massager that includes a spherical vibrating portion and a handle portion permanently attached thereto. The handle portion contains a rechargeable battery connectable to a recharging unit. As with the other devices, the handle is permanently attached to the spherical vibrating portion of this invention.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hand-held massage device that is modular. There is also a need for a hand-held massage device that allows a user the ability to reach hard-to-get spots while allowing the user to also more easily manipulate the device when massaging their shoulders or arms. There is a further need for a hand-held massage device which allows a user the option of using the device with or without a handle. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other related advantages.